Khubsurat hai wo itnaa
by ConfidentGirl22
Summary: Just a stupid, fluffy lovey dovey on abhirika, hope u all njy, PM ua ideas, will try to write on dem, njy dis one


_**Hello Guys Iam back wid an OS, hope u like dis also, long stories ke liye ideas nahi arahe hain, OCD thoda odd lagraha hai, but will post the frst chap soon.. plz do review n thnx to all those who reviewd in dhool bangayi hai sonaa. cant take names individually, par ap sbko pasand aaya mere liye bht khushi ki baat hai, nd frnds rajat sir is my personal fav.. I love him, just logon ke khayalo ke upr likha, hope nobody minds… njy dis one too,.**_

An os on my most beloved couple abhirika..

Around the most beautiful song..

**" khoobsurat hai wo itna saha nahi jaata"..**

A tall dark man, 2nd in command of CID stood in tears looking at the curly beauty who lie in his bed under the effect of sedatives...

He is shocked to listen some wrds frm his love..

**Flashback..**

**Abhi:** tarika u know i love u, why are u doing dis wid me?

**Tarika:** i dnt love u abhijeet, i love rachit, see his photo..

**Abhi: **tarika par kch din pehle to u heard my advances..

**Tarika: **wo meri galti thi abhijit..

Abhi held by her shoulders n gingerly shook her...

**Abhi: **how dare u tarika...

But till den tarika had fainted...

Flashback end...

Abhi felt his world end..

But he managed to call the doctor...

**Flashback..**

On call

**Sameer( dr. And good frnd of abhi n daya): **kya hua abhijeet?

**Abhijeet: **tarika...

**Sameer:** kya hua?

**Abhi: **behosh hogayi hai wo..

**Sameer:** kya? Tum kuch mat karo, mae aata hu 5 mins me tum tensn mat lo...

Sameer arrived in 5 mins..

**He checked n declared:** she's stressed out, but i think der's more than stress.. I need her diagnostics to be done...

**Abhi: **kb karenge?

**Sameer:** kal subah..

Abhijeet stood crying...

Just den the neighbours played radio..

N the song wch played was just a coincidence wid his feelings..

**Khoobsurat hai wo itna saha nahi jaata.**

_**Khoobsurat Hai Woh Itna**_

_**Sahaa Nahin Jaata**_

_**Kaise Hum Khud Ko Rok Le**_

_**Raha Nahin Jaata**_

Abhi remembered the first tym he saw tarika..

She was bsy in mixing some chemicals in test tubes..

Salunkhe introduced her to him...

At that tym he was lost in her beauty, her curly hair, tied up in a high pony, n touching her cheeks.

She wearing a skirt wid crisp shirt, n a simple pearls set, looking profesional yet beautiful,.

That moment he thought: **" asmaan se aayi pari hai ye to".**

_**Khoobsurat Hai Woh Itna**_

_**Sahaa Nahin Jaata**_

_**Kaise Hum Khud Ko Rokh Le**_

_**Raha Nahin Jaata**_

_**Chaand Me Daag Hai Yeh **_

_**Jaante Hai Hum Lekin**_

_**Raat Bhar Dekhe Bina Jisko Raha Nahin Jaata**_

Then again, he remembered the holi with the team, all were smeared wid coulours, looking like jokers, but still he had eyes only fr her, she looked angelic, trying to remove the colur, their relationship changed frm purely professional to frndly... They shared jokes, sometyms ate late night icecream, gave lifts to each other home, acted as a couple for undercover mission, yes they wer begining to love each other...

He remembered one instance of abhi's fever.

**Flashback..**

Abhi was shivering in the bureau..

Tarika had come to give a file..

N seeing him in that condition was really scared widout informing salunkhe, she took him home, gave medicines, .

Later.

**Abhi: **tarika kyun kr rahi ho ye sb?

**Tarika:** abhi u r my frnd...

**Abhi:** kya sirf dost hain hum?..

**Tarika:** bht zyada baatein krne lage ho abhi... Sojaao..

Later she heard a lot of scoldings frm a worried dr. Salunkhe who was scared thinking she got kidnapped...

Khoobsurat Hai Woh Itna

Sahaa Nahin Jaata

Till now abhijeet has realized that tarika will not be his..

**Abhi thinking:** mujhe pata karna hi hoga

he takes that foto n scans it, n does a picture search on google..

Until the computer gives him the details, he goes into flashback..

**Flashback..**

Wen the whole team went to outdoor trip..

Till den tarika had become his best frnd.. Same like daya..

Abhirika sitting together..

**Tarika: **thnx abhi, aaj bht accha laga..

**Abhi: **apne frnd ko thnx bolti ho? Hmm?

Tarika took his hand in hers..

**Tarika:** abhi, iam really lucky to hav a frnd like u..

**Abhi: **mae bhi tarika,

N he hugged her, abhi had felt the emotion of love oozing out frm his heart...

But now he felt...

_**Jo Mera Ho Nahin Paayega**_

_**Iss Jahaan Me Kahin **_

_**Rooh Ban Kar Milunga Usko**_

_**Aasmaa Mein Kahin**_

_**Pyaar Dharti Par Farishton Se**_

_**Kiya Nahin Jaata**_

_**Khoobsurat Hai Woh Itna**_

_**Sahaa Nahin Jaata**_

He remembered as to how tarika was ignoring him frm the past 2 weeks..

He remembered one instance..

Abhi running behind tarika..

**Abhi:** tarika, chalo na lunch pe chalte hain..

**Tarika:** mujhe tumhare sath jaane me koi interest nahi hai abhijeet..

**Abhi:** aisa kyun bolrahi ho tarika..

**Tarika:** abhijeet mujhe kisi aur se milne jaana hai, plz mera peecha chodo, aur jao yahan se...

Abhijit felt tears sting his eyes...

He stopped n turned back..

Little did he know that his angel was sufering badly...

N now she lay on his bed...

_**Un Nigahon Mein Mohabbat Nahin**_

_**To Kaho Aur Kya Hai**_

_**Par Woh Mujh Se Yeh Keh Raha**_

_**Woh Kisi Aur Kaa Hai**_

_**Zarasa Jhoot Bhi Dhang Se**_

_**Kaha Nahin Jaata**_

_**Khoobsurat Hai Woh Itna**_

_**Sahaa Nahin Jaata**_

Nd today he felt..

Tarika is going thru some turmoil...

He felt the pain in her eyes, wen she spoke rudely to him, he felt the shiver in her body wen she tried to hit him...

Nd now he was sure that there is something definitely wrong wid the women he loved...

Nd he was determined to know wat was wrong.

He called her father figure..

On call..

**Salunkhe:** abhijieet?

**Abhi: **salunkhe saab, ap se ek bht zarrori baat puchna chahta hu..

**Salunkhe:** kya hua abhijit?

**Abhi: **wo tarika..

**Salunkhe: **kya hua hai use?

Abhi tells him the whole story.

**Salunkhe: **mae bhi dekhraha hu, kuch din se pareshan hai meri bacchi, mae sonchraha tha ke kuch tensn kaam karo mere ghar aao, mere paas uske ghar ki keys hain, duplicate, jayenge dono..

Call kept..

Abhi locks his house n speeds towards salunkhe's house..

N wen both go to tarika's home..

They open the door...

They scan thru the room..

N wen abhi's hands lay on a file, he lost balance n fell down...

**Salunkhe came running: **kya hua abhijit?

Abhijit isnt responding he's in shock...

**Salunkhe shook him: **abhijit kya hua bacche?

**Abhi: **mae kaise.. Kaise jiyunga mae uske bina...

He's talking incoherrently..

Wen salunkhe read the file, he's shocked...

Brain tumor in 2nd stage?...

He's really shocked...

**Salunkhe:** meri beti...

But he controlled himself..

**Salunkhe: **abhijit bacche kch nhi hoga, mae duniya ke best surgeons ko bulaunga, tarika will be fine...

**Abhi:** kya sach me wo theek hogi?

**Salunkhe: **tumor cure hosakta hai abhijit, chalo tarika ke paas...

Abhi speeds off to his house..

Until den, tarika has gained consciousness..

SHe's trying to hit to break the door..

Abhi opens the door..

She sees salunkhe sir..

**Tarika: **salunkhe sir?

**Abhi: **tarika, tumne kyun kiya mere sath aisa...

**Tarika:** abhijit, plz hato samne se mujhe rachit ke pas jaana hai..

**Salunkhe: **rachit ko mae sath laya hu..

He produces a man..

**Rachit: **tarika inhe sb pata chal gaya hai...

Tarika shocked..

**Abhi comes near her n shook her.: **tumne kaise snchliya ke tum kehdogi k tum mujhse pyar nahi karti to mae believe krloonga?

**Tarika: **abhi i dnt love u plz move...

**Abhi put her hand on his head:** kasam khao tarika meri ke tum mujhse pyar nahi krti...

Tarika cudnt do that..

**She just hugged abhi:** iam sorry abhi, i love u, i really love u, par kch din se mujhe headache bht horaha tha, diagnose krwaya to reports theek nhi ayi, maine sncha mae nhi rahungi to tum aage nhi badhoge agar tumhe pata chalta ke mae tumse pyar karti hu...

**Salunkhe: **ab kya? Haan pagal bacchi, chalo hospital, aj hi surgery krwate hain,.

**Rachit:** par sir, kal dr. Madhwan arahe hain, top neuro surgeon..

**Salunkhe:** theek hai kal krlenge operation..

Abhijit tum raho tarika ke sath, kal hospital le aana..

**Abhi: **salunkhe saab, mujhe apse permision chahye..

**Salunkhe:** kaisi permision?

**Abhi: **kal papers par mae tarika ke husband ki jagah sign krna chahta hu..

**Salunkhe really happy: **accha ruko, 1 ghanta ruko wo intezam mae krta hu..

He made a few calls.

The whole cid team arived wid clothes flowers, pandit.

Ekdum se mahol change..

Tarika in happiness looked around her..

**Abhi: **kya dekhrahi ho?

**Tarika:** kal mae na bhi rahun to koi gham nahi kyunki mujhe saari khushiyan to aaj milrahi hain na..

**Abhi: **bakwas band kro tarika, tumhe kch nahi hoga, agar tumhe kch hua, to mae bhi zinda nahi rahunga..

**Tarika:** sory abhi, ab to mujhe jeena hi hoga, kyunki ye zindgi tumhari hui,tumhi ne to jeene ki wajah di hai mujhe..

**Daya interferes: **yaar shadi ke bd krlena romance, waise bhi itni short notice pe shadi kr rahe ho.

Den girls take away tarika, boys take abhijit..

In few mins, abhirika are ready..

They come down.

After sometym the pheras are done..

With teasing n all. Everybdy leaves..

Abhijit locks the door, picks up tarika in bridal style n takes him to their room..

Tarika shocked..

Coz the room is beautifully decorated..

**Tarika: **abhi ye sb?

**Abhi: **hmm daya ne kiya hai,.

Abhi makes her sit on the bed..

Abhi turns to go somewer..

Tariks held his hand..

**Abhi: **kya hua tarika, mae juice le aata hu, tumhari tabiyat theek nahi hai na..

Tarika gets up n hugs him tightly..

**Abhi: **kya hua tarika?

**Tarika:** abhi, meri ek khwahish hai puri karoge?

**Abhi: **haan bolo tarika?

**Tarika:** abhi, i want to feel u, plz mujhe apna bana lo,

**Abhi: **tarika, kal tumhara operation hai, itna exertion theek nhi hoga..

**Tarika:** agar kal mujhe kch hojayega to? Mae adhoori marna nahi chahti hu..

**Abhi: **pagal hogayi ho tum، itni si bt samajhme nhi aati? Kch nahi hoga tumhe, samjhi?

**Tarika:** sorry, par abhi plz,

**Abhi: **tumhara operation hojaye, phr rest uske bd hum tum jo chaho karenge,plz abhi nhi...

**Tarika:** abhi, plz tum samajhte kyun nhi, operation ke bd mere baal nahi rahenge, tumhe mae khoobsrurat nahi lagoongi..

**Abhi: **tarika, tumhara dimag theek hai, tum mujhe har haal me khoobsurat lagti ho, in ua best, at ua worst, u r just beautiful taaru my love.

Tum itni khoobsurat ho ke tum snch bhi nhi sakti..

He sings a song..

Khubsurat hai wo itna saha nahi jaata...

**Tarika:** abhi, plz tumhe meri kasam hai..

Dats wat abhi cudnt deny...

**Abhi:** par tarika, kaise?

**Tarika:** abhi mae bhi ek doctor hu, i knw, koi pblm nahi hai..

Abhi came near her..

Tarika linked her hands around his neck..

Stood on tiptoes n kissed her bang on lips.

Abhi responded back wid same passion..

They broke apart for air..

**Tarika: **abhi plz...

Abhi just hugged her n took her to the bed.. N lay her down..

N he too lay down..

Began kissing her forehead, eyes, nose chin...

Tarika was shivering badly..blushing..

Abhi went down further..

He kissed her neck, tarika moved her fingers in his hair...

Abhi bit lightly...

**Tarika moaned: **ahhh abhi...

Abhi removed her clothes..

Made slow love, tarika flinched, but she felt complete...

They slept in each others arms..

Next morning, they got ready, n went to the hospital...

The whole team was waiting...

Doctor started the operation..a long operation..

Abhijit just sat n prayed.. Coz he believed his love will be alrite...

Aftr 6 hrs the door opened.. N doctor gav good news...

**Dctr:** tarika is fine..

Abhi just slumped on this news..

After the congratulatory session..

Abhi went in to meet his love...

Tarika on seeing him turned her face away frm him...

**Abhi:** taaru mujhse nazre mat churao, u r fyn, aur tum apne hair ke baare me snchrahi ho to mae bhi apne baal shave krwa loonga,

**Tarika turned instantly: **abhi no, tumhare baal hi to hain jisski mae deewani hu..

Abhi went near her n hugged her..

N sang in her ears..

_**Khubsurat hai wo itna saha nahi jaata, **_

_**Kaise Hum Khud Ko Rok Le**_

_**Raha Nahin Jaata**_

_**A/N: I know its stupid, but u kn wat frnds, I just love dis song, I knw iam nt beautiful, but my bro dedicated dis song to me, he says Iam beautiful, my bestie says my heart is beautiful, bus isi liye ye story, short hai, padhna n njy krna.. take care frnds…**_


End file.
